song challenge
by playswithdolls
Summary: Sora x Axel drabbles inspired by songs. Read And Enjoy. M for language.


**Rules:**

1. Put your songs on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

_AkuSor Song Challenge._

_1)Put Some Clothes On- __**Breath Carolina**_

"I can't believe you just did that." Sora said shyly, staring at the redhead front of him. Axel just chuckled and shrugged. "You only live once, Sor."

The brunette shook his head. "I don't care! You wouldn't catch me doing something like that!"

Axel rolled his eyes and walked towards his small friend, causing Sora to back up against a wall.

"Don't act like you don't like what you see."

Sora wouldn't admit it, but the redhead bare infront of him was something he_ did_ enjoy seeing, but he didn't want everyone else to see him in all his masculine glory.

With a grimance Sora pushed against Axel's chest, scurried to the other side of the room where his friends sat, and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor. With a toss the brunette threw the clothes and yelled, "Put some clothes on!"

_2)They Don't Call it the South for Nothing- __**Of Mice & Men**_

"A cowboy hat, really?" Sora groaned while Axel studied himself in the mirror, tilting the hat forward. "Hey, I think it looks nice!"

"Don't encourage him Roxas!"

Axel spun on his heal and headed towards his brunette boyfriend. "Aw shucks baby, you don't think I look sexy?" A hot smirk was on the perfect redheads lips and Sora couldn't stop himself from blushing. "I… It's okay."

"Just okay?"

With further taunting from both Axel and Roxas, Sora finally gave in and yelled, "Okay! Fine! It's fucking sexy! Throw me on the bed and fuck me raw!"

Once the words escaped the brunettes lips he instantly covered his mouth. Now Axel had new ideas…

_3)Shut Me Up- __**Mindless Self Indulgence**_

Thin hips swung to the beat of the clubs music. Cerulean eyes stared at the lanky redhead who was dancing relentlessly.

"It's hot, right." A nudge came from Sora's right, and it was from Riku. Sora blushed and tilted his head in question at the silverette.

"Oh please, Sora. You know his dancing is fucking hot. If he wasn't with you I wouldn't mind to-"

"Stop!" Sora cried, cutting off his best friend. Riku chuckled, and within seconds Axel was infront of the two.

Emerald eyes went from silver to brunette and stopped on cerulean; ignoring the aquamarine.

"You wanna dance SorSor?"

"Shut up, Axel."

_4)House of Rats- __**Modern Day Escape**_

Sora felt security with his boyfriend's lanky arms around him, but he still didn't like this situation, not one bit.

"Grow a pair, Sora. Kairi is already inside!" Roxas exclaimed, but it didn't do anything to get the brunette to budge. Not even a centimeter.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that, blondie." Axel sneered; holding the small brunette closer to him. Sora's eyes stayed looking at the enterance of the abandoned building. "I…"

"Shh, you don't have to go if you don't want to baby." The redhead purred into Sora's ear. The feeling of warm breath against his ear gave him chills, and a hint of something sparked inside of him.

"I want to go." Sora said in a voice that even he hardly recognized as his own. Roxas perked up, and Axel looked completely dumbfounded.

"You really don't have to."

Sora spun around in the thing arms that were hugging him, and he looked up into Axel's beautiful emerald orbs. "I know, but I want to. I'll be fine, as long as you're next to me."

Axel couldn't help but smile as he stared right back into an oceanic blue. The redhead leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against the brunette's. After a moment, they pulled away, and Sora wiggled from Axel's hold.

"Hold my hand, and don't let go." The brunette said, and held his hand out. Axel nodded and grasped the smaller hand in his.

With one last glance at the dark entry way, Sora gave Axel a nod of complete confidence, and they both headed towards their destination. What's the worst that could be in there anyway? Rats. That's what. And they found that out soon enough.

_5)Snap Yo Fingers- __**Chelsea Grin**_

Sora proudly wiggled his boy to the old hip-hop song. He remembered loving this song back when he was in middle school, but that all changed when Axel joined in.

The two bodies met, and the grinding began. Rubbing, touching, it all happened, and everyone watched. At one point Sora turned around and began rubbing his ass against the redhead's crotch; which Axel was happy to take apart in.

_6)Fifteen- __**Nevershoutnever**_

Axel could remember when he was 17, and he first met Sora. He was damn beautiful in the redhead's eyes, but there was one problem; his silverheaded boyfriend.

Roxas had introduced them, and it was probably the worse and best day of Axel's life. He got to meet his future.

_7)Moves Like Jagger- __**Maroon 5**_

The brunette had never seen someone move like that. Axel had the body of a god, and he sure knew how to use it.

After a few drinks, Sora was ready to head onto the dance floor with the beautiful man. It wasn't long before the brunette caught Axel's eye.

"Hey, you new around here?" The redhead asked,

"Nope. New to this though." Sora admitted, and then internally smacked himself for saying something so stupid.

"It doesn't seem like it." Axel smirked, and then grabbed the smaller man by the hips. To both of their surprises, Sora didn't pull away. Usually he had more self-control than this.

"I like you already, wanna get out of here?" Axel purred into the brunette's ear. Sora's body filled with electricity and he quickly accepted. This wasn't like him, but he was completely okay with it.

_8) If Only She Knew Voodoo Like I Do- __**Get Scared**_

A Halloween party, it wasn't much of Axel's thing, but hey, fuck it.

He didn't dress up, so he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, but at this point, he didn't really care. Everyone was drunk or high, afterall.

In the corner of the room Axel had no entered, something caught his eye instantly; A scared looking brunette kitty.

Well, boy dressed as a cat.

After downing about 6 shots, and smoking half a joint, the redhead had more confidence than he had when he was sober; and that's saying a lot.

With a stagger, he had made his way over to the pussycat, who gave him a terrified look.

"Hey, I don't bite… much. And even if I did, it wouldn't hurt. I'm one of the smart guys who doesn't think being a vampire is sexy."

The lameness of the joke caused Sora to giggle slightly.

"Good. I'm Sora."

"Axel."

"Nice to meet you."

_9) Faggot- __**Mindless Self Indulgence**_

"He's so gay." Larxene giggled while staring at the new student.

"Who cares if he's gay?" Axel asked, bored.

"Well of course you wouldn't, faggot."

"You want to see a faggot?" Axel almost growled, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wanna see if you actually have the balls you claim to have."

"Challenge Accepted."

With a swift movement, Axel was up from his seat and across the lunch room. The brunette hardly had time to look at the taller male before he was pulled up by his arm.

Axel didn't hesitate to pull the small male to his chest and crash his lips against the other. After a second they pulled away; ignoring the cheers from other students.

"Hi, I'm Axel."

_10) My Darkest Hour- __**Scary Kids Scaring Kids**_

Sora had thought that he'd never cry as hard as when Riku had dumped him, but he was proven wrong. He had gotten the news about 2 hours ago, and his tears were still flowing.

"You're a liar." He seethed at his twin, he had to be a liar, this couldn't be true.

"I'm not Sor… why would I lie about this? Axel was my best friend.."

Once Sora saw the sincerety in his brothers eyes, he collapsed on his knees and began to sob. His Axel… his Axel was gone forever. Dead. And he had promised him forever.

Two weeks, Two months, Two years passed, and Sora still couldn't get over the fact that Axel was gone.

Every day on the date he found out, he visited Axel's grave. He'd place a single pink rose on the grave, and sob helplessly for an hour.

"I miss you so much Axel… but don't worry, I'll see you again soon… and we won't be alone anymore…"

RIP Axel Flynn 8-12-10

RIP Sora Strife 8-12-12

* * *

**HEY LOOK I POSTED SOMETHING.**

**I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**I needed something to inspire me, and here it is.**

**Plus, it looked fun.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**And if you have a song you'd like me to write about, I'll gladly do it.**

**And it might come out than more than just a drabble!**

**PM ME FOR ANY REQUESTS c:**

**-playswithdolls-**


End file.
